werewolf and vampire imprint seth clearwater
by luvsbooks412
Summary: hey so this is a story of a girl named ariam who goes by Aria. she wants to hav som fun so decides to visit an old friend which happens to be carlisle and his family. wen she goes they meet some surprises and she meets som surprises too. plz read
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first story.. wish me luck and review and do watever else u do to imform people to continue! this will also be on my profile on quizzilla! my quizzilla profile name is misspollypocket! follow it on here and quizzilla! thnx :):) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anyone from twilight! the only person i own is Aria! **

**plz read and enjoy! plz review! thnx:):)**

Prologue

I fell down. I felt so heavy and my heart was pounding so hard and I was sweating. My lungs hurt and I knew I was dying from the disease. I, Ariam Genevieve corassive, was dying the year 153. I was dying of a mysterious disease. My brother, Aro, was watching and I could hear him yelling but I couldn't do or say anything but scream. My eyes shut and I knew I was dead.

Or was I?

Chapter 1

It was now 2010, and I was thinking of the day I died. It was over a thousand years ago. I sighed, thinking that I was only alive by my best friend saving me, by turning me into a vampire. She died a couple years later, but I'm still alive. The third oldest vampire in the world. I had changed so many people in my time, and killed so many.

I remember the day I had killed my brother, well I mean changed him. I had changed him 10 years after my death, around the age of 24-28. We were opposites but still loved each other. That's why he was part of the volturi and I wasn't. I hated rules he loved them.

Yes, I was older than my brother and I had better gifts than him. Well, I mean i had more and they are better. So, so, so. Maybe I should explain myself a bit better. My names Ariam, but I go by aria now. I am a vampire and I drink human blood. My powers are magnificent!

But right now I was wondering what I should do for a bit of time. I was so bored. I needed to find something to do. I had already been everywhere; Europe, Canada, Mexico and so on. Maybe I should visit someone. But who? No one really likes me because of my brother. Except Carlisle, he was nice whenever I visited the volturi. I should visit him.

I heard he found a wife and some children. Well humans that he turned into vampires. Yes, it was time to see Carlisle once again. I had heard that he was currently in forks, Washington. My brother had said the family had created some problems a few years ago. But he wouldn't tell me what. It was time to figure out why.

That was when I decided that I, Aria, would visit my friend Carlisle. At the age of fifteen forever I headed to Forks Washington to visit an old friend. Maybe, even for more fun I will try the animal diet. I laughed at the thought and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey review and do whatever else you do on this website! also check the story out on my quizzilla account misspollypocket thnx:)_**

Chapter 2

**(Edward)**

We were at the house watching Nessie and Jacob eat there breakfast when Alice dropped a bowl and it smashed on the floor. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was having a vision. I went into her mind and I saw her vision. The vision was:

_A girl, she couldn't have been older than 15 years old. But she had to be older. She was a vampire. But she wasn't anything like us. She had red eyes. This meant she drinked humans. _

_She was coming to us. But why? She was wearing a dark cloak. Like the ones of the volturi…. WAIT! She was part of the volturi! But she had to be important. Her cloak was darker than Jane and Alec's. But how could that be? It was as dark as Aro's and them. What does this mean? _

_She came out of a couple of tree's, to where we were waiting. Waiting for her. She took off her cloak and we saw a bright smile on her face. She looked right by me and at Carlisle. "It is nice to see you again Carlisle" she said to him. I looked at Carlisle who had a look of surprise on his face. _

That was when the vision ended. Alice and I just looked at each other, than we looked at Carlisle. "What did that mean?" I asked Alice. "How should I know?" she answered. "What was it?" Emmet asked.

Alice and I looked at each other than I turned to Emmet and answered "Alice had a vision where a vampire was coming to us. She's not like us. She drinks human blood. And when she came she said to Carlisle, "that it was nice to see him again". She couldn't have been more than 14 or 15."

Carlisle asked "Do you know what she looked like?" I shook my head. "Hmmm…. Very interesting" he muttered. "Do you know her?" I asked. "I don't think so. I don't know that many people other than the volturi and other vampires like us." He said. I nodded my head to what he said.

"How long till she should be here?" Rose asked. "Ummm…" Alice said than answered "20 minutes." "WHAT?" we all yelled but Alice. "She's meeting us in a little clearing that's 5 minutes away from here" Alice said.

"Well, we better go see what she wants," Carlisle said. We all nodded and were about to leave when Seth walked in. "hey what's up?" "There's a vampire coming," Emmet said. "Oh cool, can I come meet her?" Seth asked. "We don't know her. She's not really a friend," I answered. "Oh. Than you need my awesome wolfness to help" he said smiling. "Sure if you want. You can come." I said. He nodded and said "I'll come."

"What about Nessie?" Jacob asked. "Bring her. We don't know what she wants and if it has something to do about Nessie we don't want her to come and hurt when were not with her. We don't know her powers," I said. Jacob nodded picking Nessie up.

Than we headed for the meadow, waiting for mystery girl to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**(original)**

I ran and ran and took and airplane over the Atlantic Ocean and ran to Forks, Washington. My brother, had talked about the Cullen's a lot, where they lived and other things. Plus my power enabled me to know everything about a person in a room. Depending on the type of person, I sometimes needed a touch and sometimes didn't.

Anyway, I had run and run and should be there in a minute. Alice Cullen had probably seen me coming. She could see the future, as my brother says. He wants Alice and Edward for his collection. Also, he wants Bella who can shield attacks and likes Jasper who can change your emotion. He wants those vampires for his little "collection."

He also wants me, but I don't want to join and he won't force me too. Mostly because he knows I could beat him in a battle. But… I'm almost there I suddenly thought. I could feel them with my power. I stopped thinking about useless things and ran faster to get there.

They all were there. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Nessie, Emmet, the wolves and Carlisle, the one I want to see. I walk through the break in the forest with a smile on my face. They can see my smile but that's it. They can't see anything else.

They're all in defensive crouches incase of a fight. But, they could never beat me. Not all of them together even. I stop thinking and look for Carlisle in the little crowd. I see him in more of the back, behind Edward. I smile a little more wider when I see him.

Then I say, "It is so nice to see you again Carlisle," as I take off the hood to the cloak. I hear Carlisle gasp as he looks at me. Than I see all the vampires and werewolves (which were only 2) look at my ruby red eyes. My eyes never dulled just stayed bright red like a newborns but I was far from a newborn.

Carlisle took a couple steps so he was in front of the group. He looks me up and down and when he reaches my face he says, "Ariam, is that you?" "Yes it is Carlisle and might I say it is nice to see you again old friend." Than I hugged Carlisle and he hugged me back. Like the dad, that I had but had lost hundreds of years ago.

I took a step back and saw that they were all looking at me and Carlisle in confusion. "I know Carlisle from the time when he was with the volturi for three or four decades. I was there… a lot," I said and than looked at Carlisle who knew the reason why.

"Are you apart of the volturi?" Edward asked me. Than I broke down laughing and Carlisle was laughing a bit too. I started rolling on the ground laughing and Carlisle said, "She isn't because she hates rules and if her brother wasn't who he was in the Volturi, than she would have died hundreds of years ago."

I stopped laughing and got up and nodded my head. "Who's your brother than?" Bella asked. I turned to look at Bella and said," you must be Edwards singer. Well I mean when you were human and all. Oh, and that must be Nessie," I said than continued, "she was a very interesting child that I have heard of. Very interesting." I said.

(**Bella)**

I was listening to her talking about Nessie and me. Than something clicked. Her tone of voice reminded me of someone. The interest in it was like…. "Aro" I said out loud in a whisper.

"Bella dear, did you say something?" Edward asked me. "She's Aro's sister," I said and they all looked at me, the girl had a smile on her face.

**(Original)**

"Smart girl," I purred. She had got it right, first person really. They all had a look of shock and than went into defensive crouches. Before Carlisle or I could say anything, one of the wolves went to attack me.

I couldn't dodge it so I jumped at it. We collided and skidded to the right and hit a tree. We rolled around until I was on top of him and I was looking in his eyes. Than I felt something. A kind of pull toward this wolf. Toward this wolf named Seth. I felt like I wanted to pet him and make him happy and kiss him when he was a human. I wanted him. I knew he wanted me to because according to my power, he had imprinted on me. Which was love at first sight but stronger. I knew he wanted me… and I wanted him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Ariam) **

I was still looking at Seth when Carlisle spoke,"She's not going to hurt us. She means us no harm. She's not part of the volturi and does not listen to her brother, Aro." "I would never listen to Aro considering I'm the one who changed him and I can kill him in less than five minutes and am an older vampire than him," I said.

**Ariam) **

I was still looking at Seth when Carlisle spoke,"She's not going to hurt us. She means us no harm. She's not part of the volturi and does not listen to her brother, Aro." "I would never listen to Aro considering I'm the one who changed him and I can kill him in less than five minutes and am an older vampire than him," I said.

I looked up only to be met with shocked faces. Than they started to throw questions at me like, "why would you change him?" or "do you know what you did changing him?" I shook my head and said, "When I changed him I was foolish and we had a great sister brother bond. But that changed many years ago. I can regret changing him or I can live on, so I just live on knowing one day someone will kill him for me." I smiled.

"Okay…" they all said after my speech thing. I looked back at Seth and said," lets go get you some clothes." "Wait!" Bella yelled. "Yes?" I asked her while looking at Seth, my sand-colored wolf. I looked at him lovingly and he looked back at me the same way.

"How did you know that Seth needed clothes to change back?" Bella asked. "Oh, that's an easy question. It's one of my powers" I answered. "What do you mean 'one of my powers'?" Bella asked.

I stopped looking at my Seth and looked at Bella and answered her," I have two powers. Well the second I don't know if you'd really say 1 power, but" I shrugged, "My first power is I know everything." I said and Bella looked confused.

I struggled for words to answer her question. I found the words and said, "I know everything about anything. Depending on the person I can just tell or I need to touch them. Like a handshake. So, I know your name and your whole life up to this point. Your darkest secrets, stuff you might not even know." I looked at her and she nodded seeming to understand.

"You were talking about a second power," Edward prompted me to continue. "Yes," I answered and continued," I have two powers. My second one is…" I took an unneeded breath in and than continued," that I know what your power is, even if you don't and…" I stopped talking when Jasper asked me something," but wouldn't that come with your first power?"

I slapped him on the shoulder and said," I wasn't done. My second power is knowing what everyone else's power is and," I took a deep breath in," and being able to take it away from them. I can give it to someone else or keep it for myself."

I watched them get serious looks on their face when Renesme said," can you show us?" I nodded at her and asked the rest of them," who wants to help me?" I looked around at them all and Jasper stepped forward. I placed a hand on his forward and thought of taking his power essence out of him.

I took my hand off his forward and he looked surprised and said," that is so cool! I don't feel any emotions." "Well, duh. I took the ability away from you," I said. Than I placed my hand on his forehead and gave him his power back.

I went to turn around and go back to their house to go and find some clothes for Seth when Edward yelled, "WAIT!" I turned around and said, "What now?" "If you know everything do you know that…" he trailed off and pointed at Seth. "Yes, I know that Seth imprinted on me and it saves him some explaining," I said.

"Can we go now?" I asked them all and they nodded. Than I said to Seth," race you to the Cullen's house," he nodded and we raced to the Cullen's house. I won of course and found him a pair of Emmett's shorts and handed them to him and he went to put them on. I looked after my wolf, wondering what he looked like as a human…


End file.
